Evol the Witch
by Solarcite
Summary: A girl switching schools is dreading her new school until she realizes....well, you'll just have to read it!!
1. Evol the Witch

Author's note: Just to let all of you know, this is my first fanfiction story, and it's not very good, it sound's like it's told from a ditzy girl's point of view, but it's not, and I just hope you like what I have so far. Btw, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they all belong to J.k. Rowling. But the plot was my original idea, so if any of you think I copied, that's not true, but we might have had the same idea, so just let me know, and I think I'm boring you, so could you please read my story and write me a review? thanx, it'll only help my writing improve. ^_^ ~kallie  
  
In August of last year, something happend. Something fantastic happend, okay, maybe not that fantastic, but for a witch who has lived all her life in one place, moving to England was certainly a change. I lived in the small town of Cincinnati. So maybe it isn't a small town anymore, but compared to London, it was nothing. I remember in some muggle book, that there was this muggle guy who said, "If the world ends, I'd like to be in Cincinnati, because everything there happens twenty years later than the rest of the world." How would I know if it was true, if I had never left Cincinnati? I was happy attending the Ohio Acadamy of Witchcraft, but no, we had to moved to England. As I was only 13, there was aboslutly no way I could apparate, you know, the legal age is 16, but in England, it was 17. So we had to move to England just because I got accepted into the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"Nothing less than the best," my mother had told me. Ugh! What was wrong with the Ohio Acadamy? It was a great school, the food was good, the service was good, everything was great, I learned a lot, I was top of all my classes, so why go to England?  
  
"It's a great opportunity," dad had said. Opportunity for what? Get lower grades because some stuck up kids in England are smarter than me? No way was I going to give in so easily. I did not want to move to London, and I did not want to go to Hogwarts. Little did I know how much England would change me.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Good bye, honey!"   
  
"We love you!"  
  
"Take of yourself!"  
  
"Don't forget to wash you clothes!"  
  
"Make sure you write!"  
  
"Do you have to leave?"  
  
"I'll miss you!"  
  
"Buh-bye!"  
  
Do you know how embaressing it is to have parents who think that you're better than the rest of the world and a little sister who adores you? At least Hogwarts was a boarding school, I doubt I'd have survived otherwise. So, I was finally leaving for this new school, and it even had its own train. At the academy, we would have little cars that took us to the school, but not one big train.  
  
After my trunk was loaded, I sat down in the empty compartment and pulled out a book that my sis, Ytsenoh, had given to me as a going away gift. I looked at the leather cover, and read the golden letters. Hogwarts, a History, it read. I wasn't in a mood to read textbook that was over 1,000 pages, but I had a long trip, and I didn't have anything else to do, and besides, it would have helped to know more about this new school that I was going to. So I read. Yup, believe it or not, I opened to page one, and started reading. Boy, this book was much more than the textbooks they gave us at the Academy. At the Academy, we'd have to listen to lectures, take notes, and write down what we learned on a little piece of parchment. That certainly wasn't all they did at Hogwarts, but I guess that's what made it so special.  
  
Anyways, as I was completely absored in this book, I heard banging outside the compartment door. I opened it cautiously, and peered out. Two boys were fighting each other, while a bushy-haired girl and a tall redhead were watching in horror. I couldn't see the two boys who were fighting until one of them stopped, for some reason and then both of them stopped. While they took the moment to catch their breath, I got a chance to examine them. One was a tall, blonde, with really pale skin and a weird look on his face, kinda like he was sneering at me, which was impossible because he didn't see me. But the other boy was also tall, but not as tall as the redhead nearby. He had jet black hair, and green eyes, and (wonder of wonders!!) a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forhead. There was no doubt about who he was, the great Harry Potter. And for some reason, I felt this weird jolt in my stomach as he looked towards my compartment. Well, all of the people, the blondie, bushy-hair, redhead, and HArry Potter looked not so happy, so I thought it would be a good idea to sit back and pretend I was still reading.  
  
But of course, I couldn't get absorbed in my book again, I mean, who could? I had just found out that I was going to the same school as HARRY POTTER!!! So as I pretended to read, and kept my thoughts to myself, the compartment door creaked open. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Here's part two, and thanks to all who gave the the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy part two, and I hope you all liked it as much as part one. ~kallie  
  
  
  
  
The bushy-haired girl backed into my compartment, and almost sat on me, until I jumped up, and startled her.   
  
"You might wanna watch where you're sitting," I told her. I get a little annoyed with people who don't watch where they're going, and she definatly wasn't watching where she was about to sit.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my attention was on my friends outside. I hate it when they fight with Malfoy, I hate fighting. Besides, its so childish," she said. Geez, she had a bossy voice, but it certainly was sincere, I mean, you could just tell from her face. Some people sound like they don't mean what they say, but they show it. But now I'm confusing myself.  
  
So anyways, after she said that, she seemed to notice that I wasn't someone she knew.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be new here, because I haven't seen you around. My name is Hermione, and I'm a third year," she said.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you," I replied, what was I supposed to say, that she was the last person I wanted to meet? But that wasn't exactly true, at least now I knew somebody in this Hogwarts school. "My name is Evol, and I just moved here from America," I continued. "My parents thought that I wasn't learning enough at the Ohio Academy, so they enrolled me into the Hogwarts, since it was one of the best schools in the world, and because its in England, so I won't have to learn a new language."  
  
"Oh, I see. I read about the Ohio Academy. It's a very small school in Columbus, Ohio, and there's not much about it. They didn't even have a list of the headmasters!" What on earth would she want with all the old headmasters of Ohio Academy? They were just a bunch of old people who talked in lisps and slept all day. Honestly, you couldn't tell if they were dead or not. Even the paintings of the headmasters were sleeping the whole time, so how interesting could they be?  
  
Just as I started a conversation about different schools with Hermione, there was a loud crash outside. Both of us flew out the compartment door, but it seemed like the whole train did, too. Some people just get curious, I guess. I'm proud to admit that I am one of those people. But anyways, about the crash. Right in front of our compartment door, sprawled on the floor was the blonde kid. I was assuming that he was Malfoy because Hermione seemed friendly with the redhead and Harry Potter. But none of them, except Hermione, looked normal. I mean, the blondie had little leafy things all over him, and the redhead was on the floor, laughing his head off, while Harry Potter was dancing, which was kinda strange, unless the blondie had put some kind of hex on him. Well, he certainly looked mean enough, but it is kinda rude to hex somebody.  
  
"What's up with that red-headed boy? Was he cursed or something?" I asked Hermione. But she didn't answer for awhile, I guess she was just too worried about her friends. She didn't even perform the counter-curses, she was so upset. Well, it was only a little hex, I figured that Malfoy had used Jelly Legs on the Redhead, and some other thing on HArry Potter. So I figured, why not try a charm that cancels all effects on other curses and hexes? So I did. I never learned this one in school, but I did read about it and teach it to myself. So the next thing I knew, I had my wand raised and I cried,  
  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
  
And Harry Potter stopped dancing, and the redhead stopped laughing, and Hermione became herself again.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" she asked. Geez, I had never seen anyone so amazed at me just performing one little spell.  
"Oh, I taught myself, you know, since they didn't teach us stuff like that at school," I answered offhandedly. At least somebody appriciated my magic ability and didn't think that I was a show-off. Most of the kids at the Ohio Academy thought I was always showing off, which was wrong, because I was just trying to make things easier for them. But nooo, they all thought I was a show-off. Why?  
  
But now the Redhead and Harry Potter were walking up to me. Oh, my stomach was cringing. What was wrong with me? And then Hermione stepped forward and started talking to them. So they weren't walking up to me. She said something to calm them down, cuz they still seemed sorta mad at this Malfoy person, but I guess that didn't work. What followed was a word fight, the most hilarious one I've ever heard. HAve you ever noticed how funny people are when they trade insults? IT's a lot of fun the make fun of them too. For as long as I remember, I have never traded insults with somebody, but I have had fun watching other people do that.   
  
Sure it was funny, but I had reason to believe that the Redhead and Harry Potter would do something dangerous in order to get Malfoy off their back... 


End file.
